Insecurities
by Rikkichadwick344
Summary: Rikki has a terrible secret. What happens if Zane finds out will he stay and help or abondon her? What if Edward Cullen and Bella Swan show up?
1. troubles

Rikki POV

10:00 am. My alarm goes off warning me to get up and out as fast as humanly possible. I swing my feet off my bed and onto my soft hot pink carpet. "Here comes another day." I say to myself bleakly. I put on my black shorts and red tank the only clothes with out blood on them, until I get to the Laundromat. "Rikki!!!" Oh no he's home! I shrink back against the wall fearing what is to come next. He stumbled in and harshly yanked me off the floor by my braids. I yelp as he threw me against a wall. The second I hit the ground he comes over and begins to beat the crap out of me. An hour later it is over for now. I stand up slowly, wincing at the sudden spike of pain. He has done it again, it wasn't the first, and it certainly **won't** be the last. I run out the door and head for an old abandoned warehouse that I keep some supplies to cover up my injuries. After a half hour I look into a mirror shard to check that I don't look like the abused teen I really am. Slowly I limped into the Juicenet Café only to see Zane kissing the new girl, Bella.

"Z-Zane?" I choked out my vision becoming blurry as my eyes filled with tears.

"Rikki? This isn't what it looks like!" he tried to explain

"I don't want to hear it!" I yelled, turning around and bolting out. Only to collapse 30 feet away thanks to a sprained ankle and two broken ribs, courtesy of the man I call my father. I broke down and began to sob right where I fell. A few seconds later I see Zane jumping out of his zodiac and racing towards me.

"Babz you alright?" he asked like the previous incident never happened.

"Don't 'Babz you alright' me! How could you kiss that- wait how did you get in your zodiac if you were just in the Juicenet?" I sniffled utterly confused.

"What?! I was at mako setting up our movie dinner date. And who did I- Nate- Bella- grrr!" he growled, " Bella likes me- Nate has a wig- she pays him to kiss her with the wig on so you dump me and I use her to make you jealous and then…ewwww!" he explained more to himself than me.

"I am sooo gunna kill Nate!" I snapped leaping up only to fall again. Zane lunged forward and caught me holding me in his arms bridal style.

"What's with you and the falling today?" he laughed.

"Believe me you don't want to know." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing, I said how about we go watch Saw 5?" I faked in a cheery voice even though I was throbbing with pain.

"Ssssuuurreeee" he replied making me giggle. (4hrs later)

"Wow. Now that was a SCARY movie!' Zane said. I clamped my mouth shut in a futile attempt not to burst out in a fit of laughter. Too late I was laughing my head off. Zane narrowed his eyes and lowered his head in a semi-playful semi-threatening way.

"Ooohh shit." I giggle and leapt backwards as he lunged towards me. I turned and ran. He began to chase me around the kitchen island.

"What are you two doing?" a sudden voice asked. I skidded to a halt only to crash to the marble floor because SOMEONE didn't stop fast enough.

"Owwww." Zane whined as he stood up.

"You think your in pain?" I growled trying to ignore the searing pain racking my entire body at the moment. Upon attempting to stand up I realized that I probably broke more ribs due to the fact I couldn't breathe without pain or stand up.

"Rikki you alright?" Harrison asked.

"Yeah…fine." I breathed.

"You sure babe?" Zane asked

"YES ZANE IM FINE!" I yelled. I whirled around and stalked off. Unconsciously heading home….


	2. injuries

Rikki POV

I walked into my house, stupidly slamming the door after me. My dad slipped behind me and locked the door. I whirled around, hearing the lock click the door firmly in place, just in time to see my dad pick up a switch blade.

"This is so you can't run away again." he slurred, lurching forward and pinning me to the ground. He picked up the knife again and brought it down to my lower leg. There he cut a gash that had to be at least eight inches. I cried out in pain and shock.

He released his hold on me, staggered to the couch where he then passed out. I slowly rose to my feet and hopped to the bathroom found some gauze and wrapped it around my wound till it stuck out about two inches.

I heard the bus honking for me so I threw some dark jeans and limped out and onto the bus leaving that scary house behind me. I slowly made my way to my seat next to a dark haired boy with the name Shane, I think. I was completely oblivious to the fact my eight inch knife wound was seeping onto my jeans. I looked up noticing the boy was staring weirdly at my left leg.

"What?" I asked semi rudely.

"Your leg! It's bleeding like crazy!" he shouted.

The bus lurched to a halt and I went flying forward. Tina, the bus driver, reached for the first aid kit. Frightened I flung the back emergency exit open and leapt out ignoring the pain I ran onto the beach and into the surf heading for Mako island Moon Pool.

I surfaced at the Moon Pool my tail stiff and painful. I slowly got out of the water and sank down into the soft warm sand and fell into the first deep sleep I've had in over eight months.

(8hrs later) Lewis POV

"Relax Cleo; I am just going to the moon pool to do some tests. But I need to be alone Kay?" I tried to reassure a worried Cleo.

"Yeah. I guess." She said unsure.

"OMG, Cleo, Lewis! Have you guys seen Rikki at all today?!" Zane shouted running up.

"No, why?" I replied, hoping my calm voice would rub off on him. No such luck.

"She wasn't in school today and she's not at home!" he yelled.

"Zane! Go to the beach and try there first okay?" I said calmly, he and Cleo took off running.

"Hey Lewis." My friend, Shane, said coming up.

"Hey." I replied becoming impatient.

"Oh right! This morning a girl on my bus, a blonde with braids, got on and was bleeding like crazy! Our bus driver pulled over to help her and she leaped out and ran into the surf and may have drowned!" he said excitedly.

"Wait, did the girl have light blonde hair with two braids, and icy blue eyes?!" I yelled.

"Yeah….why do you know her?!" he begged for the girls name.

"Uhhh…." I spun on my heel and ran for my boat and Mako hoping Rikki was in the Moon Pool and not the bottom of the ocean…


	3. emotions

Lewis POV

I stopped my boat right over the under water cave to the Moon Pool. I stood up, threw the anchor over board and launched into the luke-warm water. Taking a deep breath I swam through the cave. Twenty seconds later I surfaced gasping for breath, only to see a motion less figure in the sand.

"Rikki!" my voice rang out in the smallish cave. She began to wake up.

Rikki POV

"Why the heck did you wake me?" I growled at the wet blonde hovering a few feet away.

"Because I thought you bled to death!" he yelled. I jerked back in shock.

"W-w-w-w what are you talking about?!" I choked out, my voice shrill. He took a step towards me and leapt. Pinning me to the ground he rolled up my left pants leg to reveal the blood soaked gauze.

"Rikki what the hell happened!" he yelled. Instead of answering I dove into the water and stupidly raced home. At the beach I dried off, stood up, and ran up the steps only to crash into my dad.

"Where have you been?" he asked in a soft voice. I could smell the liquor on his breath.

"ANSWER ME YOU LAZY PATHETIC GIRL!" he roared and hurled me off the porch. The last thing I felt was my dad kicking me in the stomach repeatedly. (eight hours later) I slowly fluttered my eyes open. I looked over my bloody body, I had 40 bruises, 5 cracked ribs, a badly sprained ankle, the eight inch knife wound on my leg, and of course a HUGE bump on my head. I soon realized I couldn't stand up. Slowly, I began dragging myself away in hopes of finding a safe haven. About thirty minutes later my arms gave out on a secluded black beach. I began to wonder what was to become of me.


End file.
